


Oh Banana

by Alurax



Series: Me and My Shadow [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something you won't understand until after chapter 3 of Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Banana

Knil eyed the awkward piece of fruit, sizing up it's yellow rind. Course he really had no clear judgment on awkwardness, seeing as he hadn't had much exposure to fruit, within his short life, but still. He hummed thoughtfully, holding both ends, and rolled in over between his thumb and forefinger. "Mmm hmm."

The little reddish faerie sat on the plate, still chomping on grapes, watching her master with growing curiosity. He was smart, he could figure this out... right? I mean, granted, he didn't have to face too many puzzles, or riddles (Like Link had) but he still had a good knack for problem solving.

Yea, he could get this.

Tentatively, Knil smelled the banana, taking in what seemed like stale water. It was very strange, but perhaps this one was as deceptive as the orange. Once he'd licked it, and received kind of a waxy taste, his suspicions were confirmed. This yellow thing was merely a protective shell, for the real prize inside.

Holding the fruit out, to full length, Knil bent the already boat shaped fruit, testing it's durability. He highly hoped Link wouldn't walk back in. He was pretty sure the blonde swordsman would just start laughing at him again.

The banana seemed sturdy enough, perhaps a bit pliant. Grasping hold of the little handle, (Surely, that's what it was for.) he held it up, with one hand, examining as it seemed to come to a point. Perhaps it was similar to deboning a fish. Too bad he didn't have his sword. Although, the precision of this particular food might not necessarily matter.

Only one way to find out.

Knil held his hands, on either side of the long fruit, and started to dig his nails into the center. The nails caused a crease to form, along the side, and started to pry them apart. This method didn't seem all that efficient. The peeling was slow going, and the pressure against his nails kind of hurt.

Finally, he managed to pry it open enough to fit his fingers in, and knew that would help. However, he was able to muster more strength behind his pull, and before he knew what had happened, the inside erupted from the slit. It seemed as though the contents were pressurized, and didn't like to be disrupted. Knil stalled, glancing down at his faerie.

"It exploded. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Perhaps." Ivan shrugged.

Knil examined the white paste-like substance, on his fingers, and licked it off. "Huh? Not exactly, sweet, but it's not bad." He scraped the contents from his face, and continued to eat. "Though I kinda feel like there's dirt on my skin."

Ivan was now fluttering in front of him, watching with growing interest. "Can I try some?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Ivan slipped over, and scooped some of the contents onto her fingers. She licked her hands clean, greatly enjoying the taste. "Hey, that's yummy!" She cupped her hands, pulling out more and wavered a bit in satisfaction.

"Hmm." Knil continued to examine the piece of fruit, factoring that this slit wasn't nearly enough to get a good amount. He ran his hands along the banana, peeling back the covering more and more. Considering everything on the inside was mush, he figured the best way to eat this was to lick it out of the pod, like the paste it had become. There seemed to be some chunks, along the ends, as though they had not yet been crushed, which they most likely hadn't. He reached his fingers in and plucked out the larger pieces, popping it in his mouth. Knil licked off his fingers and started to poke around for more. "There, ya see." He stated, boldly. "Told him I can get this."

"Yea, of course." Ivan beamed, but was still wondering if fruit was really supposed to explode.

Knil scooped a bit into the plate, for Ivan, and tipped the peel up to his lips, squeezing the rest of it into his mouth. It also helped, that the bottom point had split open. Feeling accomplished, Knil tossed the banana peel, hearing it slap against the wall. "Ha. I win." He stated, almost seeming like he was trying to convince himself... until he realized there was still more on the plate.

xXx

Later, Link reentered the small cage to see whether or not his shadow really needed help with his meal. However, Knil was sound asleep, by the time he arrived. Link's eyes flicked down at the plate, curiosity sparking at the sight of seeing a pile of banana peels split awkwardly down the middle. He glanced around to see one laying near the far wall, and made his way over, picking it up. Rather confused, Link examined the yellow rind. "How did he accomplish this?"

He glanced back towards his sleeping shadow, and walked back over, piling everything back onto the plate. Just before he rose to his feet, Link stole another glance towards Knil, mostly to make sure he hadn't awakened. Something caught his eye, and he brushed what seemed to be some kind of white paste from his temple. Tentatively, Link smelled the paste, and licked it off his finger. A smile curled across his lips, but it wasn't a smile of amusement. Rather more of admiration for his will, and determination. Not to mention that streak of stubbornness that he even prided within himself.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: lol, yes i went back to it. I had intended to do it at the end anyway, but i might potentially just have a bunch of random inserts that won't quite fit within the storyline, so this may end up in another doc. Also, for those who care, i am just going to make the second part of this as a sequel rather than a continuation. Cause i'm a shameless promoter, and won't to broaden my readers BWAHAHA! almost done with the first chapt of that one, so keep yur eye out, especially since i'm done with finals, and can actually do stuff.


End file.
